


Gojyo's Very Bad Day

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Saiyuki
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "captivity scenario (kidnapping, prison guard/inmate, etc)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gojyo's Very Bad Day

"Look, if you'd just--"

"Shut up."

"Oh, come _on_\--"

"Shut up or I will _gag_ you. Don't think I won't."

To Gojyo's immense satisfaction, the kid gaped for a minute, then actually shut up. It was hard to stifle the sigh of relief, harder still not to reach up and massage his aching temples, but he managed. Mostly because he knew, he _knew_, that the moment he let his guard down that much, the kid would somehow wriggle out of his shakujo's chain, or _break_ it, or just-- teleport himself free, or something. And _that_ would be the exact moment that the others would find him again.

The monk would never let him forget it if he let a kid get the better of him. _Goku_ sure as hell wouldn't. Hakkai would-- well. At least he'd probably wait until Gojyo himself wasn't in the room before he started laughing. Hakkai was nice like that.

The kid really did look like a kid, too-- all wide eyes and gangly limbs and, gods, _far_ too much energy. He didn't look like a youkai, but that hadn't stopped people from trying to kill them in the past, and when someone showed up out of thin air with a bigass metal stick shaped like a key, Gojyo figured it was safer to tie up first and ask questions later. Because looking like a kid sure as hell didn't stop Goku from being just about the closest living thing to the end of the world, and for all he knew, that necklace was a limiter, right? Or maybe those weird shoes. Either way. Better to find out when he had _back-up_.

A stick snapped just behind him, and Gojyo definitely didn't jump. "'Bout time you got here," he said over his shoulder. "What, you stopped to have tea and crumpets with-- the--" He blinked, words trailing off, as the vague motion in the corner of his eye became not the expected pissy monk and entourage, but rather--

A duck. A duck in a coat. And a-- just what the hell _was_ that, anyway?

"Sora!" the duck squawked, seeing the kid. And just like that, Gojyo was the target of _three_ angry glares instead of just one. He licked his lips, wondering what the best course of action might be-- just what did one _do_ when faced with a key-weilding kid, a talking duck, and a-- whatever that was. He briefly entertained the notion that the whole thing was just Hakkai messing with his chi again for shits and giggles, but gave the notion up again just as quickly-- his luck wasn't that good.

He was _never_ going to live this one down.


End file.
